


Sustenence

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Cum Collection, M/M, Milking, Science Fiction, from little boys to big boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Aliens invade! Brice, a lad of fourteen, sees the invasion first hand before experiencing it for himself! Oh those aliens - always after our cum!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Sustenence

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some body modification and mentions of very underage sex. Just an FYI.

Up until a month ago, Brice Van der Wall had been a regular fourteen-year-old kid. Standing at 5'8'' and weighing 107lbs, he was tall for his age but thin as a rail, despite his voracious appetite. An avid and talented soccer player, he was athletic, coordinated, and always looked to as a leader on the field. Brice was kind, humble, and had a big heart. Moreover, he was bright and hoped one day to be a doctor. His skin was slightly tan from the many days he spent in the California summer sun but fading as the Fall Minnesota weather lacked the sunshine needed to keep his skin bronze. With his shoulder-length blond curls, his bright green eyes, and his smattering of freckles, Brice was the envy of many of his friends and the secret crush of many of the girls he knew.

Not that he had interacted with any girls since summertime. His father, a CEO for a huge company based in San Diego, and his mother, a district court judge, had decided many years ago that their son would receive any and all benefits they could provide him. So, when he was just six, he was shipped off to Mount Saint Ignatius Boy's Academy in Tusconely, Minnesota for his education. MSI was the top boarding school in the country, catering to boys from kindergarten through twelfth grade, and it's absurd location, completely isolated and many hours from any town, was only matched by the absurd amount of money it cost to attend. Being an all-male educational institution and having an all-male faculty meant that Brice didn't see any girls except for when he was home for the summer or Christmas season. This used to not bother Brice all that much but lately, especially when he was leaving California this summer, the thought of not seeing any girls for a whole four and a half months made him sigh with regret.

He had left California on August 4th and started his eight-grade year at MSI just as he had done on eight previous occasions. Nothing unusual. Moreover, the first two weeks of class were normal as well; an opportunity to hang out with school friends and figure out which classes looked like they would be fun and which classes would have to be studied for diligently. Then, on August 17th at 3:07am, the power went out throughout the school. Unfortunately for the many boys and faculty, this power outage knocked out every alarm clock and many groggily awoke the next morning much too late to attend their first class.

A simple power outage was not incredibly strange in and of itself. What made this power outage so unusual, and had the faculty privately worried, was that every computer, cell phone, battery powered radio, and anything and everything running on electricity was also inoperative; leaving the school entirely devoid of modern technology. Unsure of what to do (and very concerned that none of the vehicles worked as well), the administration of MSI suspended classes and hoped to wait out the problem.

By the end of day one, the perishable items in the giant refrigerators and freezers were at the point that they needed to be either consumed or thrown away. The decision was to consume them and the community dined on ice-cream and frozen fruits and all sorts of odds and ends one might find in a large freezer or refrigerator designed to feed hundreds of people. Luckily, the pantries contained huge stores of dry-goods that would feed the community for weeks so there wasn't any concern that food would run out; only regret that the perishable items had to be consumed and the cost of replacing those items when the power was finally restored was so high.

By the end of day four, with the bottled water gone, the boys began having to walk down to the river that winded its way through the campus and fill buckets with water so the community had something to drink. It was hard work and many of the boys complained that they had to drink river water, but when thirst hit, all were grateful. At this point, several of the faculty left the school early in the morning and attempted to make it into town in order to figure out what was going on. None were seen again. Still, there was hope because many of the boys saw planes in the distance crossing and re-crossing the horizon; many even flying over the campus itself, though they were too high up to make out.

With no showers, the boys, especially the older ones, had begun to smell. By day six, the remaining faculty decided it was time to get clean. Class after class, from the tiny five and six-year-old kindergarteners to the huge seventeen and eighteen-year-old seniors, were marched down to the river, told to strip, and forced to bath in the cold water. For many of the boys, used to the privacy of the showers within the school, this was incredibly embarrassing. However, it did feel good to get clean.

On day nine, Brice had had enough. He was going stir crazy. This indomitable waiting was too much and he felt the need to stretch his legs. Getting out of bed at the crack of dawn, he pulled on a pair of jeans, a heavy shirt, a light jacket, and his hiking boots. Quietly slipping outside, he decided to go for a walk in the woods that bordered the school. It was a beautiful morning, cool and crisp and bright. For two hours, Brice wandered the woods, unafraid of predators (the woods were pretty domesticated) and enjoying the freedom. Then, out of nowhere, a large buzzing sound broke his silent revelry. It grew louder and louder, forcing Brice to cover his ears and look up to the sky. Through the trees, he saw the most astounding thing he'd ever seen. Huge ships, like the kind he would see in a science fiction movie, were descending downward in the direction of the school. A terrible feeling developed in his gut and, worried all of a sudden, Brice began to quickly make his way back toward MSI.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Brice stopped suddenly. Afraid, he quickly climbed one of the old and gnarled trees so that the foliage would hide him from view while allowing him the opportunity to see what was going on. As he watched, the ships, three of them and each incredibly large, descended around the campus, enclosing it like a noose around a condemned man's throat. He could see his schoolmates in the windows, watching the doors of these ships open and men, dozens, no hundreds of men, get out. Except, these were no men. They were men-like. Large, each probably close to seven feet tall and incredibly bulky, these men looked like solders but were damn near indistinguishable from each other. They were all bronze and shiny, their muscles gleaming in the light. They had no hair and were bald, with every one of them wearing what appeared to be a speedo and nothing else. They carried metallic-looking silver boxes, about the size of an average shoebox, while each wore some sort of bracelet on his wrist.

As they began to approach the school from each of three directions, Brice couldn't help but hold his breath. He knew, he just knew, that something bad was about to happen. Getting out his binoculars, a gift from his father that he used when he was bird watching, he narrowed in on the group approaching the door. When Joshua Trapper, a sixteen-year-old whom Brice barely knew, exited the school and approached the advancing men, Brice felt his stomach drop. He could see Joshua open his mouth to speak but couldn't quite hear what was said. The men, or aliens (thought Brice), didn't slow. Instead, one raised his wrist up and pointed it at Joshua. All of a sudden, a beam of rainbow light shot forward with a loud WOAM and hit the boy, freezing him in place. As the aliens began to pour into the school and Brice could hear the screams from his trapped schoolmates and the WOAM of the wrist devices, Brice watched helplessly as the alien who had shot Joshua picked the frozen teen up easily and proceeded back towards the ship.

Halfway there and right on the edge of the large grassy field close to Brice, the alien carrying Joshua stopped. Brice, who was now much closer to the duo, watched in rapt attention. The alien put Joshua down and, touching his wristband, waved it all around the boy. Then, astoundingly, all of Joshua's cloths broke apart at the seams and simply fell off of him. Standing naked only a short distance from Brice, the teenage boy did not move a muscle. The alien, unconcerned with the young man's nudity, proceeded to put the metallic box on the ground and touch some sort of activation switch. Suddenly, the metal seemed to melt and spread across the grass until the box had become a square metallic sheet, maybe three feet by three feet and an inch high. Stepping behind Joshua and grabbing the teen, the alien maneuvered him so he was standing on the metallic surface. A low musical tone sounded and the alien stepped backwards. Brice, unsure what was about to happen, was shocked when Joshua suddenly started to float several inches off of the metal.

"Hey!" shouted Joshua, seemingly snapping out of his daze and startling Brice. "What the hell are you doing! Who the hell do you think you are! My father..." He suddenly became silent, his eyes going wide as the metal below him began to hum. Suddenly, walls of silver began to stretch skyward from the edge of the metal. As Joshua began to yell and threaten the alien again, the walls seemed to reach their desired height and a ceiling began to form. Suddenly, the sound of Joshua's pleas were cut off as he was completely encaged in a silvery metal box. Only a heartbeat after the metal had shut him in, however, all six surfaces suddenly became transparent and Brice nearly squeaked. Though you could still see the outline of the box, it now looked like glass and gave him an unobstructed view of Joshua.

Poor Joshua was tilting backwards at a forty-five degree angle as if he were reclining in an easy chair. His knees were bent and wide open, exposing his genitals and his asshole. Brice blushed a bit. Though it looked like Joshua was floating peacefully, Brice could tell the teen was struggling against invisible bonds, his arms floating out to his sides but twitching like they were trying to move. "Hey" shouted Joshua loudly. "Get me out of here!" The alien, seemingly indifferent to the boy's cries, turned and walked back toward the school where his people were carrying out students and taking them toward the ships.

Over the next few minutes, fifteen more boys were brought over next to Joshua and the same process was repeated. Brice knew many of them and watched helplessly as they all ended up in the same position as Joshua - naked, floating, caged, and their privates and assholes on display. Then, the nearest aliens, seemingly content that they had a group of sixteen, began to enter some codes on the near invisible walls of each box and, to Brice's amazement, each box began floating about two feet off the ground. With all sixteen now floating and despite the repeated protests of the prisoners within, the aliens maneuvered the boxes slowly so that the formed four rows of four, their sides touching slightly. It seemed that the aliens were not concerned with uniformity, thought Brice, because the boys were faced in random directions - some staring right at each other while others were angled so as to be looking at the side or backside of the person in front of them. This caused quite a few of the boys to blush, as they suddenly found themselves very close to other boys whose genitals and assholes were as rudely on display as their own. Some of the younger boys stared openly at their older peers while the older boys tried to block out what was going on.

Then, one of the aliens touched the outside of one of the boxes and all sixteen were suddenly tinted blue and began to snap together. Within a half a second, the sixteen individual boxes had become one large box with sixteen individual parts. At the moment when the final piece locked into place, the slightly blue-tinted cubes suddenly became clear once again and all hell broke loose.

As Brice watched silently, seven clear tentacle-like things grew from the walls and ceiling surrounding each boy, becoming longer and more defined as the moments passed. Amazingly, they seemed to simply grow from the flat surface of the cube - their structures flowing like water and changing with each passing moment. As they began to touch the captured youths, the boys went nuts, with Joshua yelling "Oh shit! Hey! Hey help! Somebody help!" and with some of the younger kids crying in despair. No amount of struggling, and Brice could see each boy struggling, made any ounce of difference. One of the protrusions attached itself to the back of each boy's neck and, one by one, every boy gave a startled yelp as the thing pierced them slightly and melded with their brain-stem, pumping a powerful chemical cocktail into them. Then, the remaining six tentacles attacked their defenseless bodies.

Within a moment, each boy found that he had a tentacle clamped onto his nipple, tweaking and teasing it immediately and making each little tit erect. At the same time, two tentacles began to slowly and gently rub each boy's testicles, from the tiny marbles on a weeping five year old to the large hairy balls on a cursing seventeen year old. Each boy squealed a moment later when a tentacle, having found their limp boyhoods, engulfed the tools down to the base while the internal ring of the sleeve, specifically designed to milk the human male's sex, began to slowly stroke their now engorging meat. This tentacle, holding their boyhoods in a viselike grip, expanded as each boy became erect while the internal ring, unhindered, continued to masturbate each boy smoothly. The final tentacle, having slithered underneath each boy, came to rest on their tiny virgin assholes and slowly began to stroke the puckered flesh, smoothly slipping inside much to the chagrin of the captives.

As the minutes passed and Brice watched on, the sixteen boys in front of him began to writhe in pleasure while the chemicals coursing through them began to prepare the boys for the rest of their lives. All sixteen were now incredibly erect, their boyhoods being teased as they were stroked from base to tip to base over and over again. The things in their ass were moving in and out at a moderate pace, sawing over their prostates repeatedly and causing each boy to yelp in rhythm. The huge amount of pleasure coming from their cocks and asses, magnified by the continued steam of pleasurable sensation from their nipples and balls, pushed the boys rapidly towards orgasm.

The older boys, like Joshua, moaned loudly and braced themselves for the onslaught of pleasure that was nearing with each passing second. The youngsters, who had never experienced sex and were confused and terrified by the feelings now coursing through their bodies, began to babble incoherently.

"Oh! Oh! I... I got to pee," yelled a boy of about seven, his body shaking with pre-orgasmic delight as the thing milking him began to speed up and the thin shaft plowing his ass started jabbing his prostate mercilessly.

"Hewp. Hewp. I got to peepee too," cried a tiny boy who must have been a young kindergartener, no more than five. His body was so unprepared for the feelings it was receiving, he simply shook uncontrollably as his first ever orgasm approached.

Both the seven and the five year old were facing the same direction, west, while a boy whom Brice knew as Dennis, a fifteen year old in the grade above him, floated right in front of them facing east. Both the youngsters looked on pleadingly to the teenager, hoping for comfort, while Dennis, his own orgasm incredibly close, stared dumbly at their tiny hairless bodies, his eyes darting back and forth between their once virgin boypussies and the tentacles that were now rapidly sliding in and out of them. Had Dennis been into little boys (which he wasn't), he would have thoroughly enjoyed the front row seat he had (and the perfect angle too boot!) which allowed him to watch their defiling and first ever climaxes. As it was, their pleading eyes and desperate voices pulled him out of his pleasure-induced haze and he realized what was going on. They were about to cum and, having never experienced it before, had no idea what to expect.

"It's ok..." Dennis rasped, making eye contact with each boy and trying to calm their terror. "Just... Ugh... Just let go... Ugghhhhhh!!!!" Throwing his head back, Dennis came hard, blast after blast of teenboy cum shooting deep from within him and into the tentacle that was now milking him rapidly, the tentacle sucking all the expelled boy juice and transporting it through its own structure to a holding tank for the precious cargo.

"Ahheeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!" screamed the five year old, his first ever kiddie-cum hitting him like a hurricane as he thrashed wildly.

"Ahhhh... Oh God..... OOHHHHHHH!!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!" squealed the seven year old a moment later. "Help!!!! Helppppp MEEEEE!!!!!!!" he cried, the tentacles raping him to boygasm as his tiny boycock tried desperately to shoot what didn't exist.

Both boys, as well as five others, squirmed in orgasm but produced nothing. Eight others ejaculated powerfully, sending their individual loads into the holding tank where their seed mixed together.

A ten year old, who had only discovered masturbating a few weeks earlier and had not yet had a wet cum, shot his first load of watery boyjuice as the tentacle inside of him hummed rapidly against his little prostate and he screamed in his boy soprano, "OH SHHHHHITTTTTT!!!!!"

A seventeen year old, several cubes away, launched massive amounts of thick white cum into his tentacle. In fact, he would hold the record that day for most sperm shot on the first milking because, being devoutly religious, he refrained from pleasuring himself and had three and a half weeks worth of spunk to release (his last wet dream having been the last release the poor boy had). He came with a whimper, ashamed at himself and terrified by the whole ordeal.

Next to Joshua, a fourteen year old gave a strangled cry and released his own load. The poor boy had actually cum less than a half hour previously while hiding out in an unused shower stall and this, his second load, was much less than the first in volume and much more intense in feeling. Panting, he threw his head back and groaned as his spunk was pulled from him by the alien technology. He was the last to climax and, like the others before him, as soon as his climax was over, the tentacles retreated back into the sides of the cubes, disappearing from sight and giving the boys a much-needed reprieve.

Brice felt sick to his stomach as he watched his schoolmates climax unwillingly. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and sat quietly in the braches of his tree, tuning out everything and trying to put all the pieces together in his mind. He thought about aliens. He thought about sex. He thought about his parents and the army and his teachers. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze immediately sought out the group of sixteen in front of him and he watched helplessly as the boys panted and began to speak to each other. The older boys, for the most part, were busy either talking about escape, weeping, or explaining to the younger boys what was going on. The younger children, for the most part, were sniffling sadly and listening to the older boys, hoping that the older boys might be able to do something to help. There were a lot of questions about sex and Brice couldn't help but smile when one of the younger kids mispronounced the word "orgasm."

Noticing other sounds, Brice expanded his focus and began to take in everything. He noticed, much to his disappointment, several other cubes of sixteen scattered around the field in front of him and, after focusing on them, could hear the moans and cries of climax coming from them just as they had come from Joshua's group. His mind wandered, wondering what was to come next. Many of the aliens were still carrying boys from the school and placing them in cubes, creating groups of sixteen and then leaving them to their sexual fate.

As he watched, he began to notice some aliens moving the large cubes toward their ships, much like they were moving freight. Over the next few minutes, he watched as groups of sixteen boys at a time disappeared into the cavernous holds of the cargo bays, their moans of pleasure and cries for mercy echoing off the space ship's walls. "What the hell could they be doing?" Brice thought to himself.

A sudden cry of "Oh fuck!" from below startled Brice and he almost lost his balance, fearing that he had been discovered and would soon be taken as well. Instead, he peered down at Joshua's group and, to his horror, watched as the tentacles reemerged from their slumber and began to attack the boys just as before. Tentacles latched onto nipples and soft boycocks while others slithered up assholes and began to fuck the captured boys.

"Oh no! No! Help! Oh Shit! Not again!" the boys screamed, their bodies being inundated with torturous pleasure. Brice was shocked! They had all climaxed only minutes before! How could they be expected...

What Brice didn't know, of course, was that the cocktail of chemicals that had been injected into each boy was slowly eliminating his refractory period and nano-probes were rapidly reinforcement their victim's bodies so as to withstand multiple orgasms within a short period of time. Soon, the boys would be experiencing near continuous orgasm without the pain usually associated with the oversensitivity that comes from climaxing so often. Moreover, the hormones and other chemicals were kicking the boy's sperm production into overdrive, so much so that even the youngest boy's testes would be producing gallons of semen within a few hours time.

For another couple of minutes, Brice watched morbidly as the tentacles did their work, forcing the captured boys closer and closer towards orgasm. He watched as Joshua seemed to loose all energy while his head sagged backwards and his tongue hung out of his mouth stupidly. Near him, a boy of perhaps nine or ten had his eyes closed and was drooling all over himself, the tentacle in his ass pistoning in and out rapidly, sawing at his immature prostate and keeping the boy in a pleasurable daze. Meanwhile, the little kindergartener kept up a steady high-pitched whine, much like a little dog begging for a treat, and Brice was sure he could see something within the tentacle on the boy's tiny peter flying back and forth had high speed, no doubt frigging the boy just as mercilessly as the tentacle plowing his tiny boypussy. "I can't" screamed a boy around fifteen or so, his eyes going wide as his head moved frantically from side to side. "Please! I can't! No! No! Ahh! NOOOO!!!" he cried desperately, his powerful climax erupting as his teenload was eagerly sucked from his body by the greedy machine. That climax seemed to set of a chain reaction, as boy after boy cried out and came for the second time in minutes. None felt pain at having so recently released their load; only renewed pleasure as their bodies squirmed in undesired delight.

Though Brice couldn't tell, only the two youngest boys had dry kiddie-cums while the rest wetly launched their load into the tentacles eagerly draining their balls. For five of the boys, (one seven year old, one eight year old, two nine year olds, and an eleven year old), it was their first wet ejaculation, the drugs having forced their boyballs and other boyparts to create their seed before nature had a chance to do so. For the older boys, who expected to have little left after their previous milking, this new cum brought a torrent of boyjuice as their boybuttons pumped huge quantities of jizz out of their bodies. In fact, this massive release was the largest any of them had ever shot in a single climax as spurt after spurt after spurt of pure white ejaculate poured out of their throbbing cocks.

This latest scene shocked Brice and, to cope, he began to feel disconnected with the world around him. He sat, watching numbly, as more groups of boys were loaded into the massive spacecraft. At some point, his mind registered that Joshua's group, with perhaps a few minutes rest (though Brice really didn't know), had come under assault for the third time. Their moans, tinged with the horror of their situation and laced with lust, floated up to Brice in waves. He didn't seen any of them climax, though, as an alien had retrieved the cube and directed it into one of the ships. It was the roar of the engines, it turns out, that awoke Brice from his trances. Shaking his head to clear out the haze, Brice looked around and discovered, to his shock, that the grounds of his school were now completely empty.

........................................................

It had been a month since he had watched his classmates' abduction from MSI. A very long month. At first, Brice had stayed around the campus. After all, where was he to go? After a couple of days, though, he realized that there was nothing left for him and, deciding to see whether this fate had befallen anyone else, he packed up some supplies and headed towards the nearest town. Being a smart lad, Brice had done his best to avoid being out in the open and that forethought had proved incredibly wise. Several times, planes, which he now figured belonged to the aliens, crisscrossed the sky and Brice was sure they were looking for survivors.

When he got into town, he avoided the aliens that were camped around a small shuttle-like craft on Main Street and, quite covertly, refilled his backpack at a drug store and snagged a sturdy bike. Brice did look around the area, hoping to find anyone, but the presence of the aliens and their casual manner convinced him that the entire town was gone. For nearly two week, Brice made his way through Minnesota towards the capitol with the hope that he would see signs of humanity; of resistance. He saw none. He slept in abandoned houses, cars, and even underbrush when he wasn't near a town. The weather, already Fall, was beginning to turn cold. Often, Brice had to hide as patrols of aliens continually swept through the countryside.

Eventually, he made it to Minneapolis and was disappointed to see the city was empty as well. He wandered the Superdome and the downtown. He walked through houses and apartments and offices. He searched for survivors, all while keeping an eye out for aliens. Brice was nearly caught on quite a few occasions but luck, and good sense, kept him free. On the first snowfall of the year, it was a despondent Brice who sat in a small dark restaurant, eating beans from a can, and watching the end of the world.

As he fed himself, Brice wept quietly for all that was lost. Though he himself was tired, dirty, hungry, and cold, thoughts of his own predicament were far from his mind. Instead, he softly shed tears for all that was and all that would never be. He wept for the parents that he would never see again and could only imagine where they were at the moment. He wept for his classmates and the horrible fate that had befallen them. He wept for humanity, which showed such promise but was now fading into oblivion. Finally, he wept at the cruelty of fate.

Perhaps the swell of emotions was why Brice let his guard down. After all, he hadn't cried once since watching MSI get raided. Perhaps it was a feeling of security, wrapped in the dark restaurant as he was. Perhaps it was simply a lack of caring on Brice's part. Whatever it was, Brice was unaware that the back door to the restaurant had just crept open and a large alien figure slowly drifted in.

WOAM. The blast took Brice totally by surprise and, the moment it hit, the boy froze in place. "Oh Shit!" his mind screamed, realization coming just a moment too late that someone was behind him and that, thanks to his inattention, he was no longer able to move. "Oh my God! Oh my God" he cried silently, trapped in a sitting position on one of the chairs. "They have me! They have me!" Moments later, one of the large bronze aliens was next to him and, as Brice watched helplessly, the great behemoth picked him up by the waist and headed for the back door. Once outside, the alien set him down on the ground and proceeded to tap at his wrist device. Suddenly, Brice stood, his muscles not his own. A heartbeat after, the creature waved his device all around Brice's body and, to Brice's horror, all his cloths simply fell off.

Brice wanted to shiver, standing naked in the snow. However, his body was still as a statue. Before he knew it, the creature picked him up and placed him onto the thin sheet of metal lying on the ground that Brice had failed to notice. When the creature stepped back, there was a musical chime and Brice, completely unprepared, began to float about two inches above the ground. He began to breath heavily, his capture really and truly dawning on him. He had been captured! Oh no!

A low hum started below him and Brice watched with horror as the metal plate he'd been standing on began to sprout silver walls. They grew higher and higher, reaching toward the sky. Just as Brice thought they would go on forever, they stopped. A silvery surface began to sprout from the four walls and, just as Brice started to cry out for mercy, the expanding surfaces plowed into each other, cutting out all light and leaving Brice in a cube of darkness. Immediately, he felt his position shift, whatever was combating gravity maneuvering him so that his knees approached his chest and spread apart while his hands drifted to his side. Just as Brice began to struggle, the darkness disappeared and Brice found himself back outside, encompassed in a cube of transparent something.

Looking around, Brice realized he was floating, at a forty-five degree angle with his asshole and cock exposed for the entire world to see, next to a very advanced looking motorcycle. The alien, who had not been idle. was busy attaching some cords to the wall of the cube (where they seemed to simply fade into nothing) and tapped a series of what Brice assumed were codes onto the transparent surface. A moment later, Brice felt a rush of warmth as the small cube where he was trapped began to heat up rapidly. Within a few breaths, Brice was comfortably warm. A few more taps at the side caused the entire transparent cube to tinge blue for a moment before reverting back to a transparent clear. As soon as the blue faded away, Brice's eyes shot to his forehead. It was right after the blue coloring that...

"Oh shit! Please! Please no!" Brice cried, looking at the alien who was busy fiddling with his motorcycle and paying no attention to the captured human. Seven tentacles, clear and smooth and incredibly dexterous, grew from the sides of the cube and it's ceiling and began to approach his body. "Ouch!" Brice cried, the tentacle behind him suddenly attaching to his upper neck with a sharp sting following a moment later. Brice shook his head vigorously, trying to dislodge the thing as millions of tiny micro-filaments wormed their way into his brainstem and began to inject a wide variety of chemicals into his system. "Ohhh" he moaned pitifully, closing his eyes.

Quite suddenly, the remaining six tentacles made contact with his body. Two, their soft skin warm and inviting, began to tease each nipple, sliding back and forth across his sensitive little nubs and eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the boy. Another two, finding his plump balls, began the delicate task of dancing across his sack with just enough pressure to thrill the squirming boy. One thin and dexterous little appendage engulfed his limp boyhood in one fell swoop and, just after Brice felt the thing clamp down at the base of his cock, snug as a condom, he let out a squeak as the internal muscle began to stroke him from base to tip and back. Finally, a half second later, the last naughty tentacle, which had been content to rub against his butt cheeks, finally slithered into his undisturbed valley in search of virgin territory. Using the very tip of its slick feeler, it began to circle his puckered anus as if it were circling a drain.

Brice's body reacted to the stimulation joyously. His limp boyhood hardened rather quickly as the thing began to jerk him in earnest. He flushed, breaking out into a light sweat. The teen, having not touched himself sexually since before he watched his classmates' abduction, groaned as his body was wracked with erotic pleasure. For a moment, the intensity of the feelings overwhelmed him and Brice almost accepted the sexual stimulation with open arms. Then, just as he was about to fall headlong into the good feelings, the reality of the situation came crashing back. His eyes shot open. He began to struggle. "No!" he thought to himself. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"

The tentacles, as if responding to his wriggling form, began to assault him fervently, as if doing so would somehow pacify the boy. His nipples, now hard, were rubbed enthusiastically while his balls were stroked in time with the appendage frigging his hard five-inch tool. "Hey!" Brice yelled at the alien as the thing started to put on what looked like a space suite. "Let me out! Let me... OH SHIIIIUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" he cried, the tentacle at his rear having decided enough was enough and diving into his virgin boypussy hard and fast. Brice, unable to tighten his sphincter in time, let out a strangled wail as the thing, slick with lubricant, slid effortlessly into his shitter and began to search out his prostate. It found his boybutton a heartbeat later and, as the intruder began to pump in and out of him rapidly, the tip of the tentacle thumped against his prostate vigorously.

"AH! AH! AH!" wailed Brice as the thing fucked him hard, striking his prostate repeatedly while sawing back and forth over the tight knot. The boy cried out, his orgasm suddenly imminent. The tentacles, as if sensing his impending climax, sped up even faster. His boycock, stiff and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum into the sleeve surrounding it, felt as if it was about to explode. Then, without warning, the ring that was rapidly stroking him began to concentrate on his shaft while a second ring, vibrating powerfully, swiftly grasped the head of his cock and frisked it. At that same moment, the tentacle fucking his ass, without slowing down at all, began to vibrate powerfully while the tip collided with his now incredibly sensitive prostate. Brice, moaning incoherently, climaxed. "AAAYYYYYEEEEE" he squealed loudly, shot after shot firing into the greedy tentacle on his boyhood as the machine collected his ample spunk.

He came. And came. And came some more. The feelings drowned the poor boy in pleasure as he thrashed from side to side. For what seemed like an hour, the boy screamed, pausing only to inhale sharply before crying out in unasked-for delight. His climax, so overwhelming, seemed to be the center of his universe and it was only once the onslaught of feelings began to subside, and the tentacles ceased their frantic assault, that Brice even realized that he was moving backwards at an incredible speed.

Panting absurdly, he watched as the building to either side of him whipped past in rapid succession. He was obviously moving down the center of the street at an amazing pace, his cube insulating him from the wind that must have been striking violently as he past. It was as if he was in a car moving in reverse, though he felt no bumps or disturbances that would indicate he was not idle. Yet, the street continued to pass by him, marred by cross streets and buildings. Craning his neck, he was able to turn enough to see that the alien was several feet behind him on the motorcycle. A cable of some sort seemed to stretch between the back of the creature's vehicle and toward Brice's cube. Though he couldn't see it, he assumed it attached directly behind him and he realized that he was being towed. "Like I'm a boat or something," he thought briefly before dismissing the thought.

Abruptly, the angles all changed and Brice gasped. No longer was he speeding down the road. Instead, he was flying. The tops of the cars. The tops of the trees. The tops of the buildings. Within a couple of seconds, he was above everything and climbing. "Oh my god!" he thought, suddenly feeling like he was in an airplane taking off. And, in many ways, he was. Glancing around, he watched the cityscape unencumbered by an airplane and, instead, floating in a translucent cube. The sight was breathtaking.

"Fuck! Oh no! Oh no!" Brice shouted a moment later, the tentacles suddenly attacking his body once again. Without warning, the one that had been up his ass slid home again, eight or nine inches suddenly plowing through his pucker and crashing into his prostate. His cock, which had been somewhat chubby but by no means erect, was engulfed by the familiar and torturous sleeve as the internal ring began to stroke him to full mast. Brice squirmed uselessly, his body being played by the voracious tentacles. Though he had only cum moments earlier, he felt the rising need to do so again. Moreover, he realized briefly before the haze of lust overtook him, he seemed ready to go - like the previous climax had never happened. And indeed, with the rush of chemicals and nano-probes altering his body, his refractory period was all but gone and his body was ready and able for round two.

Bam! Bam! Bam! The tentacle in his ass pounded him mercilessly. Shlick! Shlick! Schlick! The tentacle that engulfed his straining boyhood stroked him rapidly. Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! The vibrating ring clamped onto his sensitive cock head while the tip of the probe began to vibrate wildly against his prostate. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Brice wailed, in time with the assault. Around him, clouds began to form as he rose steadily away from earth. His head fell forward as he drooled all over himself, the pleasure relentless and inescapable. His eyes, glazing over slightly, happened to catch a lightening strike many miles away. Brice climaxed.

The tentacles didn't stop this time. Instead, as Brice rode wave after wave of orgasmic bliss, they kept on molesting his young body so that, when a moment of lucidity hit the poor boy a minute later and he discovered that he could see the curvature of the earth, he was almost instantly pulled back under by the weight of his third bone rattling climax. That moment of lucidity, of clear thought, was by design. Brice had no way of knowing but, at that moment, thousands of nano-probes were rearranging his neural pathways so that he would be more able to experience the Shapy'arak; the Dream. To do so, however, required the subject to experience moments of completely clear thought followed by devastating climaxes that would work to breakdown their mental barriers and allow the probes to construct artificial processing nodes.

Brice saw clearly the vastness of space as he broke the atmospheric barrier and looked upon the earth. He came for a fourth time and was swept into the flood.

Brice noticed his home planet, now much smaller than he'd previously seen, spinning majestically on it's axis. His fifth orgasm dragged him under.

Brice was being pushed along a hallway by one of the aliens. Perhaps the alien that had captured him? Where the hell was he? Brice tried to form another thought but the tentacle in his ass began to vibrate evilly and, as his teenage cock erupted blast after blast of boycum, he came for the sixth time before loosing coherent thought.

The room was massive; at least, that was what Brice thought. All around him, everywhere he looked, there were cubes just like his. Stacked upon each other as far up as he could see and seemingly infinitely deep, Brice could only stare in amazement at what he saw. Males, of all ages and races, were floating calmly in cubes just like his. They looked peaceful, as if they were asleep. But not all were. In fact, quite a few were groaning and moaning, as he was, while they were molested enthusiastically. The cubes, both the ones containing sleeping males and those whose captives were writing in pleasure, were moving in many directions, as if thousands of conveyer belts were transporting them every which way. As his seventh climax hit him like a tsunami, he remained coherent long enough to discover that his cube had been added to the frenzy.

Though he was amazed at the sights of the men being molested every time he gained lucidity for those few precious seconds, Brice's eyes couldn't help but be drawn toward the boys whose cubes passed by.

He saw an Asian teenager, maybe fifteen or so, shudder violently in climax while yelling in a language Brice didn't understand. Brice certainly could sympathize, though.

He saw a young black boy, maybe nine years old, struggle valiantly against the tentacles that were rapidly pulling him toward a powerful boygasm. Despite his fight, the boy still lost.

He saw a blond five year old, his face a mask of serene acceptance, let out a deep sigh as the tentacle that was frenziedly plowing his backside gave him a spectacular kiddie-cum. The child moaned quietly.

He saw a baby, little more than an infant and certainly much too young to understand anything that was going on, gurgle frantically as the tentacle milking his tiny dickie forced the babe to climax. The infant smiled as he came.

Scenes like these played out in front of Brice for hours, his own orgasms poignantly reminding Brice that he was in the same position as the males around him. His body was covered in sweat. His mind was foggy and heavy. He felt that he was at a breaking point. Finally, after dozens and dozens of orgasms and after witnessing countless climaxes around him, it was an exhausted Brice that finally, gratefully, fell into total unconsciousness. He entered the Shapy'arak.

.............................................................

It was four months later that the Grovok fleet disengaged from Earth and began to slowly trek towards the edge of the galaxy. Eight-hundred and fifty-six million ships, containing nearly ninety billion individuals, unfurled their light-propelled sails and left the Sol system en mass. It would take another fifty years to reach the edge of the Milky Way and, after that, two-hundred thousand years to cross the dark space between the galaxies before they reached their final destination of NGC 185, a habitable galaxy much like our own. Though the Grovoks wished that there was no need for the journey, the truth was that the Milky Way was doomed - a massive black hole collision at the center of the galaxy would entirely destroy the Milky Way within the next thousand years. To stay would be suicide; to flee, the only choice.

So, over the course of the last few hundred years, the Grovoks had built the finest fleet ever assembled. Huge city ships, hundreds of miles long and comfortable beyond measure, were accompanied by vast squadrons of personal shuttlecrafts and family run vessels. Destroyers and battleships were flanked on all sides by cargo ships unimaginably big. Factory ships, medical ships, botanical gardens, and science vessels were in abundance within the fleet and the amount of raw materials the fleet had at it's disposal, the vast majority self-sustaining, would ensure their journey's success.

Though the Grovoks had wonderful technology, their scientists continued to assert that lack of food would be the downfall of their journey. Without a source of sustenance, they argued, the fleet would never make it to NGC 185. While they normally relied on the Mochak plant to provide the entirety of their high protein diet, early tests revealed that the Mochak plant would never survive the journey. Their civilization despaired for a hundred years, fearing that no solution would be found in time. It wasn't until one of their scout ships encountered Earth and discovered the wonderful properties of human seminal fluid that they finally had the answer to their prayers. Human seminal fluid would feed their population.

They conquered the planet easily - their technology so advanced that the humans never stood a chance. The humans were quickly sorted, catalogued, and cured of any diseases. As a gesture of benevolence and recognizing that humanity was sentient life, the decision was made early on to create an artificial reality for the humans, called the Shapy'arak or the Dream, where they would exist in a sort of artificial paradise. Once captured, the humans were brought to climax repeatedly so that the nano-probes could build the necessary pathways within their minds so as to allow them to enter the Shapy'arak. Then, through their connections within their individual cubes, they entered into the communal reality of the Dream.

The females would be remaining within the Shapy'arak indefinitely. There had been some that had proposed simply leaving the females on the planet but, in part out of a sense of goodwill towards the humans, that plan had been abandoned. Instead, every human would enter the Shapy'arak and would be taken off planet. Still, with no need for females and access to complex genetic engineering, all future offspring would be male. Once the last of the female population died out, conception, gestation, and birth would take place in artificial wombs utilizing the genetic material of two separate males.

The males would be scattered throughout the fleet as they were going to provide the much needed sustenance for the population. Every ship would have male cubes on it, with many vast cargo vessels holding millions of males together as a sort of sustenance repository. If all went according to plan, hundreds of generations of human males would be born, live, and die within the Shapy'arak while their bodies aided the Grovoks in their inter-galactic travel.

Because of the nano-probes and the powerful chemical cocktail developed specifically for the human males, the males would soon discover that, every night when they went to "sleep" within their dream world, they would wake up in their cube and be milked to dozens of powerful orgasms; their reproductive parts hyper-stimulated to produced gallons of the precious seminal fluid. That life-bringing drink would then be disseminated to the hungry Grovoks and would allow the fleet the ability to leave the galaxy.

Of course, when their milking was over, each male's mind would be wiped of the experience before he "awoke" in the Shapy'arak. It wouldn't due, of course, for the males to remember their milkings while in the Dream as that knowledge might lead them to despair. Of course, the side effect was that every night, billions of males "awoke" to devious tentacles raping them to climax after climax. It was especially interesting to watch the young males, the five and seven and nine year olds, experience their "first" kiddie-cum day after day after day.

Over the course of the long journey, a few odd Grovoks/Human interactions would take place. Some Grovoks would come to prize drinking the human seminal fluid from its source; always from the younger males as their erect genitals were much easier to swallow. Thus, it would become a common practice for Grovoks to approach a young male, perhaps six or eight years old, in the midst of his milking, remove the appendage attached to his genitals, and slurp down his pre-pubescent sex organ so the child would ejaculate four, or five, or six times directly into the Grovoks hungry mouth. Several generations into the journey, it became a popular pastime for the young human males to be removed completely from their cubes and sodomized by groups of Grovoks; having discovered how wonderful a young human male's anal passage felt on their own stiff sexual orgasms, many Grovoks learned to love the inter-species sex. One intrepid geneticist even discovered how to make the humans lust after the Grovoks themselves, giving rise to an entire industry where human boys (once they got to old, they would enter the Shapy'arak) acted as avid sex-pets.

But of course, all these things occurred once the fleet left our galaxy. You, dear reader, are wondering what happened to Brice. Well, the boy entered the Shapy'arak and was immediately reunited with his parents. He found himself in a beautiful land, filled with wonderful food and comfort, surrounded by his loved ones. Think, the Elysian Fields or the Garden of Eden. He couldn't exactly remember how he got there, obviously. No one could. But, as the years progressed, he found himself happy. It was a true paradise and, every night before he went to bed, he was grateful for the life he lived. Of course, once he fell asleep, he was immediately "awoken" by a tentacle milking his boycock and another fucking his ass; sending him to mind-blowing orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm and wondering how the hell he got there.


End file.
